


good things

by CelticRune



Series: did it hurt [5]
Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRune/pseuds/CelticRune
Summary: -come in threesA collection of prompted ficlets featuring Mason, my detective Keiji, and @SomethingSome's detective Tahir in a poly relationship. Or, in other words, three thirsty bastards with 0 self-control have a good time together.Prompts:1: Lazy morning kisses2: Kisses to distract the other person3: Trying to resist kissing the other before giving in





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up"
> 
> Tahir is a morning person. Mason is a vampire. Keiji just wants to sleep.

Keiji’s warm, and comfortable, and he’s not sure what woke him up but he’d very much like to ignore it and go back to sleep.

Life offers no such mercy. There’s the brush of lips against his cheek, a breath of laughter when he only grumbles in response. “Keiji, baby, you have to get up.” Tahir’s voice, whisper-soft but laced with amusement. The bed dips further and Keiji frowns, whining a complaint when Tahir brushes a messy lock of hair behind his ear and burying his face deeper in the pillow. He is in _denial_ , he’s so not ready to wake up yet, _fuck you_.

Tahir’s warmly amused laughter is counterpointed by Mason’s hoarser, sharper chuckle as he drapes himself over Keiji’s back, blanketing him and pressing him deeper into the mattress. No doubt meant to be annoying, but with Tahir being, well, _Tahir_ , Keiji’s had a lot of time to get used to ~~being squashed~~ cuddling so he adjusts to the weight and determinedly keeps his eyes closed because _maybe_ he can get through this and still fall back asleep through sheer persistence.

“Wake up before I push you out of bed.”

 _Or not_. “Bite me,” he mumbles, unable to summon any real venom to his voice.

“If you insist.” The smirk in Mason’s voice is audible and Keiji opens his eyes to sleepily glare at him from the corner of his eye before he can think about it. Mason, the emotionless _asshole_ , doesn’t even take a second to relish his victory before he rolls his eyes and sits up, taking the blanket with him and leaving Keiji to hiss a protest at the sudden rush of cool air. “There, he’s awake,” he says with bored indifference, and turns to get out of bed.

Keiji rolls onto his back with a sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the low light filtering through the windows. “No I’m not,” he protests, his voice hoarse with sleep.

He can’t see Tahir, but he doesn’t have to to recognise that it’s his hand cupping Keiji’s cheek, his smile Keiji can feel against his lips. “There’s scrambled eggs with bacon in the kitchen,” he promises.

It’s obvious bait but that doesn’t mean it’s not effective. Another kiss to the corner of his mouth when he pouts, and he definitely doesn’t lean into the affection. “Fine,” he sighs, shifting his arm up so it’s resting against the pillow and he can squint up at Tahir. “Guess I’m a little awake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing"
> 
> Tahir would just like to read his scientific article in peace. His boyfriends have other ideas.

“Dark-matter satellite? You sure this isn’t a sci-fi thing?” Keiji asks, squinting down at the article on Tahir’s phone.

“I could explain it to you, if you’d like?” It’s as much genuine offer as it is a comeback, because Tahir is stubborn about these things even though they both know Keiji’s not going to take him up on it.

He straightens up so he’s leaning on Tahir’s shoulder with one hand instead of almost draped over him. “Wouldn’t you rather do something fun?” he shoots back, true to form.

“I am.” The deadpan delivery can’t quite hide Tahir’s grin and Keiji looks at Mason over Tahir’s head just in time to see him roll his eyes.

He slowly runs his hand from Tahir’s shoulder down the front of his chest, bending down so he can press a kiss behind Tahir’s jaw. “Something _more_ fun?” he purrs, smirking when Tahir shivers under his touch.

A smirk that flickers and fades when Tahir doesn’t even put his phone down. “So you do want me to explain how Chinese scientists have launched a satellite to try and detect dark matter from Earth’s orbit?” he asks, his shit-eating grin audible.

“Fine,” Keiji sighs with theatrical finality. He pulls away completely and saunters to the couch to drape himself against Mason instead. “Have fun on your own, enjoying your science which I cannot learn. Too many complicated words! They’ll melt my brain, it’ll be terribly sad.” He rests a dramatically appropriate hand against his forehead as he swoons back against Mason.

Tahir at least has the decency to play along, curbing his laughter into a bright-eyed amusement that doesn’t last long before he returns his attention to his incredibly boring article. Mason has no such misgivings, scoffing at Keiji’s theatrics even as he curls an arm around his waist and shifts on the couch so Keiji can more comfortably lean against his side. “You speak five languages,” Mason says drily.

“Yeah, cause I’m making up for my vampire boyfriend who speaks _one_ , seriously, what kinda vampire are- _hey!_ ” Keiji splutters when Mason shoves him, though he manages to get a foot on the floor and catch his balance before he slides off the couch entirely. There’s a grin on his face when he looks up at Mason, who’s smirking like he got one over Keiji even though there’s a ready tension to him, like he’s expecting some form of revenge.

He would be right. Despite many, _many_ attempts Keiji has not yet managed to figure out where Mason is ticklish (but he has to be, considering how defensive he gets about it and how sensitive he is) but that doesn’t stop him from trying now.

Keyword being _try_ , as he doesn’t get very far at all before he’s flat on his back against the couch in a movement almost too fast to follow, his wrists held above his head and Mason looming over him, a thigh between Keiji’s. The look in his eyes is no less smug and it makes Keiji’s heart beat faster, his breath hitching when he struggles against Mason’s one-handed grip on his wrists and is effortlessly held down for his trouble.

It’s more than a little disappointing when Mason doesn’t immediately kiss him. His gaze flicks away and Keiji follows it to find Tahir watching them both, the article he’d been oh so very interested in now forgotten. Keiji doesn’t have to look to know his immediate smirk is mirrored by Mason. Keiji doesn’t look away from Tahir as Mason dips his head down to trail lingering kisses and nipping bites along his throat. He doesn’t have to exaggerate his enjoyment much (Mason knows him well, and he’s always been a pleaser) but he still does, arcing his back and gasping in pleasure as he puts on a show for Tahir.

A dark blush is spreading across Tahir’s face but he doesn’t look away, his phone clutched in a white-knuckled grip. He looks frozen, barely even breathing, and while Keiji wonders how long they can keep him like that he’d also like Tahir to get over here now, thank you very much.

Turns out the key is moaning Mason’s name when he leaves a sharp, stinging bite against the crook of Keiji’s neck at the same time as he presses his thigh harder between Keiji’s legs. Keiji only closes his eyes for a second but when he opens them Tahir’s phone is left abandoned on the chair and Tahir is crossing the distance between chair and couch in a few short steps so he can drop to his knees next to it and draw Keiji into a hungry kiss.

It’s not a development Keiji’s complaining about at all, but he still finds time to pull away and murmur, “Guess we’re more fun after all?” against Tahir’s lips with a teasing smirk.

Mason’s chuckle is muffled against the crook of Keiji’s neck but Tahir’s exasperated, “Fuck you,” rings loud and clear, only somewhat undermined by how hungrily he kisses Keiji back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in"
> 
> Keiji doesn't like formal parties and never will, but at least Tahir makes for a fun distraction.

When the captain announced that, with Reele gone, detectives Salit and Shimizu would be the ones to represent Wayhaven PD at the annual policeman’s ball in the city, Keiji’s first reaction was to sigh deeply and bury his head in his arms. His second reaction came with the realisation that a dress code of fancy would mean he’d get to see Tahir in a suit. Reaction three was to bury his head in his arms again when he remembered that _he_ would have to wear a suit.

The party turned out both better and worse than expected.

Better: free drinks, decent food, a far more lenient crowd than he’d expected based on his family’s Christmas parties, and Tahir rocking a suit.

Worse: mingling, having to _represent_ the Wayhaven police force, having to do anything other than just hang out with Tahir and make fun of people, and Tahir rocking a suit while Keiji can only look but not touch.

Not that he’s bothered to keep his hands to himself at all throughout the evening. He’s been subtle about it, sure, sort of, even if Tahir’s colourful, hissed reprimands and frustrated blushing were far less so (and all the more satisfying for it). It sure was subtler than crowding Tahir up against the wall in a secluded hallway, which is about where he’s at now.

If there’s one thing a tie is good for, it’s so he can mess it up and use it to pull Tahir down to his level. Tahir’s sharp hiss of his name goes summarily ignored in favour of the dark blush that’s spread up to the tips of his ears and the way Tahir’s gaze flickers down to Keiji’s lips when he smirks. “How long d’you think we have before they’ll miss us?” he asks casually, like he doesn’t want to just kiss Tahir already instead of teasing him more.

“That’s- I-” Tahir splutters, but he doesn’t try to pull away.

Enough encouragement for Keiji, who sidles closer until their bodies are almost touching. The murmur of the party ebbs and flows as doors open and close but there’s no sound of approaching footsteps or voices so he pays it no mind (not that he would have, otherwise, but it’s nice to pretend sometimes). He makes a show out of wetting his lips, his smirk widening when Tahir’s eyes are drawn to the motion then stick, his throat working as he fights whatever objections he could have. “Two bros chillin’ in a hallway, definitely not five feet apart cause they’re really super gay?” His voice rises into a singsong cadence tinged with laughter even as he tries to keep a straight face.

Flustering Tahir is good, but seeing Tahir crack and hearing his muffled laughter when he hides his face against the crook of Keiji’s neck is just as good, and it gets even better when Tahir affectionately tells him, “You’re _awful_ ,” and kisses him, letting Keiji taste the faint traces of champagne on his tongue.


End file.
